Anything for You
by Willow Tracy
Summary: While on vacation Percy tries to rekindle the trust that Eve had in him. But the Frenchies seem to be getting in the way. While trapped on a deserted island will Percy be able to get them off before they die of hunger or thirst. Or will mistrust cause them to split for good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: yay finally the vacation chapter :D So now what?**_

* * *

_**Anything for You**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Vacation **_

She looked so lonely sitting in the large chair looking out to sea. Her legs were pulled out to her chest tucked in the fluffy robe provided by the hotel. She had her arms around her legs and her head against her knees. Every so often he would hear her cry in her sleep, sometimes calling out to him softly asking where he had gone. His heart would break and he would crawl into the bed next to her. Yet when he would wake up once again she would be someplace within the cabin of there box car drinking tea or reading a book, when they finally got onto there boat she stayed in the stateroom until Percy left it, and would follow him around. He offered to allow her to do whatever she liked, but she would go silent again. Perhaps it was the situation with Robespierre or perhaps the fact that Marguerite didn't come along with them because she had only just started her job at the diner and couldn't just drop everything and take a vacation specially one that long.

Or Perhaps she fells that she made him come on vacation instead of staying home with Marguerite. Oh how he wanted to stay with her, but his and her first priority and they agreed on this in the end…was insuring that Eve felt better. So a month away from it all was what Percy figured would help. Except…its been two weeks now and they only arrived last night. He hadn't seen her smile since.

"Eve?" Percy sat down at the table looking at her as she watched a few sky divers fall from a small one engine plane each one having a different color parachute. "Would you like to try that?" Percy asked. Eve looked at Percy as if he had just cursed her out.

"Ah…so I do have your attention." He said with his trademark smile. He however wasn't returned the gesture. She just sat there and stared at the flowers in the center of the table.

"What do you wanna do first? Theres the beach, or go see the volcanos I read about one that hasn't stopped erupting for a few years now. It just keeps going. Or Pearl Harbor there museums are great I hear plus the observatory. There is also Elvis home when he lived here." Percy said Eve sighed and turned her head slightly to look at her dad.

"How about food first." She asked and he blushed.

"Well that was obvious." Percy chuckled and pulled her up and into the room. "Come on lets get dressed." Percy said and grabbed his swimming shorts. Eve blushed deeply and opened her suit case and pulled out a shirt and pants.

"Aren't you going to get on your bathing suit?" Suddenly it struck him, of all the things they hadn't ever really done together was swim. She didn't have a bathing suit in her size. He knew she had one when she moved in with him, but she was tiny then. Only a 4 year old almost 5. But then…she had only just turned…

"I don't…have one." She admitted and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"Well we'll just have to remedy that won't we?" Percy said and pointed toward the window. "I mean have you seen all those shops? I'm sure there are tons to choose from." Percy said and hugged his daughter close spinning around.

"Oh and sun block…I need to find that." Percy said and walked over to the other set of luggage. Eve walked out of the bathroom and was almost immediately pulled aside and had sun block applied to her every visible piece of skin.

"Be careful Percy…you might drown me in it." Eve said with a smirk. At least she…somewhat smiled, but what was up with calling him by name.

"Alright lets go eat." Percy tried to brush it aside and opened the door. There sandals were outside the small hut they had rented. It was secluded from everything else. But down the other side they can see the other buildings and shops.

Soon enough they found an outdoor café where they got to eat a bunch of things. Percy was also sorely reminded that Eve didn't eat fish…or any undersea animal. It just tasted salty or slimy she informed him before walking down the streets that were quickly filling with people. Percy found Eve moving closer and closer to him until eventually he ended up taking hold of her hand and walking into a bathing suit store. Crowds hadn't bothered her before.

"Eve are you alright?" He asked as she panted. She looked up at him for a moment and sighed.

"I'm not sure why things are bothering me now…they never did before. I've walked through the busy streets of New York and this pales in comparison." She said and ran her fingers over her cheeks.

"Well at least we're out of there right now. Lets pick you something out that you like alright?" He asked and looked around at the bathing suits. The owner waved them toward the childrens sections. The majority had characters on them, which Eve wasn't much of a character liking person. As a matter of fact once Percy asked if she wanted to go to Disney World with him and she looked at him like he were the child.

She looked through the bathing suits for a few minutes before picking two. She tried them both on and looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed very hard and ran her fingers over the still visible but fading bruises on her wrists and ankles. There were still rope burns on her arms and chest. She sighed and looked around the curtain.

"I think I need to find a shirt to go over it." She said and Percy looked at her oddly.

"Whats the matter with it?" He asked and Eve opened the curtain so Percy could see. He looked at her and his smile faded. This was actually the first time he seen the bruises on her chest.

"Does it still hurt? Hastings left us with some ointment if it does." He said and fished it out of his pocket.

"Is everything alright over there?" The owner asked. Percy turned around and looked at the woman.

"Just trying to decide whether to get an over shirt or not. You know how kids are at this age. Starting to become conscious of their looks." Percy said and the woman laughed at this.

"I've got three girls…this is only the tip of the ice berg." She said and went into the back.

Percy looked at his daughter who had picked out an over shirt and put it on along with her flip flops.

"There…look better?" Eve asked. Percy turned her a bit and put his finger to his lips.

"We're missing something." He said and looked around the building before pulling a hat from a display and put it onto her head and then put some glasses on her. She looked in the full length mirror and giggled. "That is much better and it'll save me from sun burns." She said and picked up her own clothing and fitted them into her bag.

"Good now we can go to the beach." Percy said and walked over to the desk where the woman finally came out of the back and looked at the young lady.

"Finally found what you were looking for then?" She asked Eve smiled up at her.

"I believe so. You do have a wide selection of stuff." Eve said and heard the woman giggle waved as they both left. Her face however grew serious as they did. She pushed a button under the desk. A few moments later two men walked in.

"I believe I've spotted that girl your lot have been looking for for almost a month now. She and that man…just left. They're heading to the beach. " She said and pointed toward the couple. The men threw down a wad of cash before leaving the building. The woman grabbed the money and threw it into a box in a drawer.

Eve watched her father as he slowly started to walk out onto the beach. He had a private beach picked out that way they could do whatever they liked without anyone else interfering. She pulled off her flip flops only to gasp at how hot the beach was and it was only 10 in the morning. Percy scooped her up and put her onto the wetter sand.

"Better? You didn't hurt your feet to much?" He asked with complete concern.

"No it was just a bit hot is all. Come on silly you promised to teach me to boogy board." She said and Percy pulled off his shirt and threw his glasses on top of it. Eve did the same thing before they both grabbed the boards they had bought before running into the surf. A water fight ensued the boards forgot about on land drifting back and forth as the waves softly kissed the shore.

Quickly though very quickly Percy noticed they were being watched. Six men stood on the shore with suits on. Percy called for a truce and looked up at the men.

"I'm sorry but are you lost?" He asked them. None of which answered him. He looked at Eve who held his arm tightly.

"Maybe they didn't hear you." Eve whispered behind a very shakey voice.

"I'll be alright…" Percy wasn't even sure he was right. A phone rang on one of the men and they all began to walk toward them. Eve was pushed behind Percy just as the men began to run at them. Eve knew Percy was stronger then he looked but how was he going to take on six men.

"Eve run!" Percy called as he was knocked off his feet laying punches where they needed to be as he could soon enough his head was being held under the water. Eve didn't know what she was doing. She grabbed one of the boogy boards and ran at the man holding Percy down and cracked it over the mans head. Percy jumped up seeing the man lying on the ground cradling his nose and the broken in two boogy board laying at there feet. He looked around to see Eve who was being held by one of the other men and still kicking at the second man.

Eve didn't know what else to do as she kicked at the other man. Her arms were being held behind her back. At least Percy wasn't drowning anymore. He however was fighting yet again. He had a bloodied up nose probably from the other man.

Eve wanted to go to him. He would need her help. She bit down on the mans hand that held her arms down. He yelled in pain and threw Eve down. The wind was knocked out of her. Her hip was hurting her. Her plan really needed some after thought.

"Eve!" She turned her head to see her father trying to get to her. She felt something cold being pressed to her head.

"Calm down Pimpernel…I won't kill her…if…you behave yourself and get on the boat." He motioned for a boat that was being rowed toward them.

Eve could see the barrel of the gun, and then she looked to her side at her father who was looking at her in horror.

"Eve?"

"I'm alright Percy." She breathed out having been winded so much that she couldn't breathe properly yet. She gasped when Percy was cracked on the back of the head with the butt of a gun.

"Percy!" She pushed the gun aside and ran for her father who was being picked up and thrown into a boat.

"Get in fox. Lets see how well you both survive…without the pampering's hum?" A French man said and began to row the boat out to a bigger yacht.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Hurray for multiposting cause I'm bord as hell!**_

* * *

_**Anything For You**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Middle of Nowhere**_

Percy slightly opened his eyes to see Eve a little ways from him a gun was against her back as she watched him sleep. When he sat up the gun was dug in harder to her back causing her to gasp.

"Stop." Eve yelled trying to get away from the uncomfortable tool.

"If you do not stop…I'll shoot your father first." The man said and watched one of his friends push a gun to Percy's back. Eve looked up into Percy's angry eyes. Eve looked down and at her feet which were now covered in sand.

Percy gasped when he was grabbed by the arms and thrown into the water. "You see that island over there…that's your new home." The man laughed and threw Eve in next.

"You heartless…" Percy gasped as he pulled Eve toward him when the man fired off a few rounds into the water.

"If I were you…I'd swim for it kids. There be sharks in these waters." He laughed and turned the boat around.

"Eve you should have ran!" Percy yelled. Eve swallowed hard as she began to swim toward the island.

"They were drowning you." Eve said and gasped when a wave grabbed her and shoved her toward land. When she got onto solid ground she walked up onto the dune and waited for Percy to get carried in. His took more effort he fought the waves to much. But finally Percy angrily walked up onto the land and glared at the large vast island.

"Percy?"

"Stop calling me that…why don't you call me dad anymore. What did I do that was so bad for you to stop calling me that?" He pulled down some leaves and began to make a small nest.

"I…I donno…I just…didn't think you." She swallowed hard and looked at the water and hugged her knees. "I'm sorry." She said in a low voice. Percy had never yelled at her like this before. He was really really mad. Maybe he had a headache. Maybe if she were to help him he would feel better. When she helped her mom out when she was younger she seemed to smile a lot. Eve stood up and started to pull down leaves too.

"What are you doing?" Percy barked and glared at the young girl who stood there with her hands behind her back as if he had slapped her.

"Helping." She said in an unusually childlike voice.

"Haven't you done enough of that today?" That was it. Her heart and mind couldn't take it anymore. When Percy looked at her face in that moment he could see a battle of emotions. At first she tried to keep a straight face, then perhaps a smile would help…maybe he was kidding. She turned back to grab another leaf but the battle was lost and she just backed up and sat down on the ground. Her cries shook Percy to his very soul. He was mad yes it was true. He wasn't mad at her, it was the situation. He had got her caught up in this too. They were alone on some deserted island in the middle of the ocean. They were both going to die soon and that would be his fault.

"Eve…Eve please." He said reaching over to pull the young girl to him. She slapped his hand away and she stood up walking a few feet before she sat down on her butt again. She had never done such a thing before. The sobs were full force now as if she had been holding these tears back for some time now. Perhaps the last month coming back to her. Maybe the situation itself, and…his words.

"Eve?" His voice sounded weird and there was a lump in his throat. "Come here please." Percy reached out for her. She pulled her close she thrashed around trying to keep him at bay but Percy held firm he didn't want her sobbing so uncontrollably. But when Eve heard Percys sobs she stopped thrashing and hugged him tightly to her.

Eve looked out over the ocean as Percy finished there temporary home. The sky was washed in oranges, reds, and purples.

"Eve…come lay down with me. Its going to get cold tonight." Eve didn't answer. He felt that lump in his throat again. They had both been wiping tears for the past few hours.

He walked forward and picked her up. Rather then pushing away she leaned into him and put her arms around his neck. Perhaps she was just to tired to move. He lay her down and she curled in tightly. She was even shivering even though the sands were still warming them.

"I love you Eve…okay?" He lay down next to hear and pulled her close. He made separate beds but he felt they both needed each other close.

"I'm sorry Percy." Which was all she had been saying since the crying started.

Soon enough both were sleeping.

A little on into the night however Percy woke with a start to find Eve pushing away from him again.

"Eve?" He swallowed that bought of tension again. Eve pushed again.

"I have to pee." She informed him. Percy lightly let go of her and sat up watching her run down the beach and into the woods where they designated it to be the bathroom area. Moments later Percy heard Eve scream. Percy ran forward which was a whole lot more work because running on sand that hadn't been touched by humans for a while was hard because you sink a bit. He finally picked up Eve who pointed to the area which had what looked like a pig sitting there. "A bore." Percy whispered and backed away. "Stay away from them they can stab you with those tusks." Percy said and walked Eve back over to the bed and looked around as Eve looked out over the ocean.

"Are you alright did it hurt you?" Percy asked and took Eves hand.

"Suddenly I'm glad I got this shirt…or I would be running around in a bathing suit." She said and Percy smiled at the little joke. "Still gotta pee though." She said. Percy blinked and nodded.

"Alright then…here lets go that way behind those rocks." He said and took Eves hand and began to walk toward the rocks.

Eve walked back toward Percy after she was finished only to remain motionless and pointed to the bore that was now using there beds…as a bed.

"Well that's just…rude." Percy said picking up Eve who was yawning again and put her head down on Percy's shoulder.

" 'm Sorry." She said and closed her eyes. Percy found another place to lay them down and fell back asleep


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: He's also being daddy by himself again and no Margo to help. Poor Percy. Well he did just stumble into fatherhood. He'll figure it out.**_

* * *

_**Anything for You**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Avoiding**_

Percy woke up with cold arms. Once again Eve wasn't asleep with him. He looked around to see her gathering food. She already gathered dates, banana's, mangos, and he wasn't really sure what that was but if Eve put it next to him then it must have been alright. She was smart about things like this. She turned to bring over something. She had it in her hands and sat down next to him.

"What have you found?" Percy gasped when it made a hissing noise. "Eve it's a snake put it down!"

"It isn't a snake…doesn't even look like one Percy." She opened her hands just a little the show a small squirrel like creature. "Its just a sugar glider. I guess they have them here. I was grabbing the mangos out of the trees when I guess I disturbed it. I went to put a mango into my pocket but I felt it move. I freaked out for a minute till I saw its head." She said and sat it down in the middle of the fruit.

"Eve…its not a pet." Percy said and grumbled watching the rat crawl back into the large pocket on Eves shirt. She giggled and looked up at Percy. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. She swallowed and put the poor thing in the bushes.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and walked into the forest to find more food.

"Its alright Eve you can stop now." Percy said and saw Eve come back with coconuts. "And just how are we going to get these open?" Percy asked. Eve blushed and threw one at a rock. It shattered. She grabbed it and pulled on either side. It opened perfectly too she handed it to Percy.

"Where are you going now?" Percy asked after they ate breakfast. Eve was once again eating very little of what she had.

"Need to find water don't we?" Eve asked and walked into the brush. She looked around at the man she called dad. She wasn't sure what she should do at the moment. She was wondering if she was doing the right thing helping him. Lately helping him only seemed to get her into trouble. So she had been staying as far away from him as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was make him cry again. She wanted her father to love her again. Right now…even yesterday when those men showed up he hasn't stopped being mean to her. She wanted to go home.

Eve sniffled as she kept listening for the sound of water.

Percy watched her as she forcefully wiped away the tears. He stood up and began to walk around the island and pick up sticks and rocks. He began to lay they out over the upper part of the beach that way the tide didn't wash it away.

Eve returned about an hour later with the coconuts filled with water. She handed it to Percy who looked at her slight. "You sure?" He asked she looked at the water and then at Percy.

"It doesn't taste like salt…and its cold." Eve said and then pointed over her shoulder. "There is also a hot water stream a little back that way…but its salt water…but good enough for a bath." She informed him and looked at herself. She didn't like how dirty she looked.

"To bad we don't have any towels." He chuckled and sighed.

"At least its warm enough out that we could just sun dry though." Eve said and looked over the assorted of fruits. "We need to find make a better shelter…one that won't get stolen by a lone boar." Eve saw the SOS that Percy made and smiled.

"And this is a high traffic area too…someone is bound to notice that." She said and crossed her arms.

"Eve if they don't…and we get stuck here. Will you blame me?" The question in Eves opinion.

"Oh well permanent vacation. The only thing I'm sorry…and glad at the same time…is that Margo isn't here with us." Eve said and looked over the surf.

"Eve can I ask you a question without you getting all sobbing on me?" Percy asked softly. Eve sat down beside Percy and put her head on his arm.

"Why don't you want to call me dad anymore." Percy was playing with a small shell in the sand as if he were scooping a hole with it.

Eve flicked the sand and swallowed back the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Because…you broke your promise." She said running her fingers over the sand.

"Promise…what promise?" Percy took Eves hand. She pulled it gently from his.

"You forgot me." She said and heard him growl and he threw the shell into the waves.

"What because I broke that promise you don't want to be my baby anymore?" He stood up and started to pull branches after branches down from a tree.

"No…I want to be your daughter for always…but I'm starting to question weather or not you still want me as a daughter." Eve started to use a small stick to dig the roots out from around a small tree which fell really easy because of how loose the sand was. She began on another.

"How can you say that…I mean come on I took you on your vacation and we're supposed to be bonding again…we're supposed to be laughing instead of crying. Eve…" Percy looked at the young girl who had stopped working on the small trees.

"Percy…I love you okay?" She said and threw down her stick. "I don't want to argue over things. Stop trying to make me feel bad…I was forgotten about…can't you just say sorry instead of wanting to be right all the time? I'm not the League I'm a little girl. A very scared little girl who feels her foundation is being uprooted." She was trying to make sense of what was going on so Percy knealed down in front of her and allowed for her to continue. "I was wondering if…if you and Marguerite were going to get married and leave me for my Uncles to raise…I've seen it happen. You heard Hastings his parents sent him to military school and forgot about him. Tonys parents sent him to boarding school and he hasn't seen them since. I think the only Uncle I know that still knows his parents is Andrew and…I think he wishes he didn't."

"His father is a Surgeon who practices on dead bodies…I don't think you'd want to meet him."  
"No I don't think I'd want to…that sounds kinda Jack the Ripperish." She said and picked up a mango and started to eat it. "I guess I'm just really insecure still. I've been your daughter for three years now. I figured I'd have gotten over it by now but…they're gone and all I have is you and suddenly you disappeared and I didn't see you for a while." She swallowed the fruit a little forcefully. "I felt really alone…I've never been alone before. My parents were always there and even after that you automatically jumped into my life. I found that I didn't like the feeling." Eve said looked up at Percy.

"But you had your Uncles. I made sure you weren't always alone."

"I know…they were there yeah but they were always arguing over who would take care of me next like staying with me was a chore. Either you want to stay with me or you don't. Its not that hard." She said and she hugged herself. "I could have taken care of myself."

"Its against the law to leave a child unattended until she/he is over the age of 12." Percy informed her. Eve looked up at him as he yawned. Was it that late already. They had been there now for a full day and a half now.

"Well the good thing is if we're not back at base by a certain date the boys will come looking for us." Percy said and looked up at the sky. "Come on lets go adventure around a little." Percy said and held out his hand for Eve. She took his hand and let him lead her into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Percy and Eve are slowly getting back to normal. Things may not go back to the way they were though. Thats probably for the best.**_

* * *

_**Anything For You**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**For now**_

Percy watched the emotional turmoil on his daughters face as she walked along. Now that he understood what was going on he could see so much sadness yes…but there was an emotion there that he really didn't want to see on her at all. Fear.

Eve was afraid of loosing him in the worst way possible. Specially to an orphan. She had already experienced the loss of death so she knew what to expect with that…and she was always comforted that her godfathers would care for her in his place when he was gone. But now that this situation has happened she found out that her godfathers were able to care for her but were fighting about it…so she was scared now more then ever of being dropped off on the orphanage doorstep by any of them. She was hoping that Percy would marry Marguerite…because she was kind and caring and able to care for her in Percy's place…if things happened. But in doing so she realized she didn't like being without him at all. They had there little schedules, and she liked schedules. She was never late for anything, shes never been mad about anything except her homework, she hardly ever cried, she wanted that comfort she had before all of this happened. She was craving stability…the foot hold she had at the moment was rocky at best.

"Percy?" She asked. Percy stopped and looked down to see a little bit of wonder in her eyes. She let go and started to run. Although a little oddly toward where they had been walking.

Percy was amazed in the middle of all these woods, there looked to be a house. A little sun dried, but intact. Percy knocked on the door and looked inside. It wasn't much just a bed in the corner a table and a few chairs. That would be alright. They could survive on just those things. Just for a little while. Percy looked down at Eve who ran forward and patted the bed. A dust cloud poofed up causing her to cough a bit.

"I think this will do for now." Percy said and opened what looked like a closet. Inside was a broom a mop and a bucket. "I'll fetch some water." He said and ran outside as Eve looked around a bit more

"I wonder who lived here?" She took the broom and began to sweep the cobwebs from the ceiling. There was a clap of thunder and she jumped backing up against the wall. She wasn't sure why that scared her. It never scared her before. Sometimes Percy and she would sit there with the windows open at the pent house just to watch and talk about nothing. Another flash and a giant bang shook the house. Eve fell to her knees and covered her ears. She didn't like this, it was stupid and she kept telling herself that, but she couldn't control herself.

"Eve?" Percy walked back in, he was soaked from the sudden down pore of rain. When Percy walked in to see his daughter on the ground covering her ears something was wrong. Another strike shook the house again and caused Eve to make a sound Percy had never heard from her before. A strangled scream of fear. Percy rushed over to her and pulled her hands from her face. "Eve…" Eve looked around and then up at her father. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…I donno whats wrong with me dad. Why am I afraid of…of storms? Its not right I've never been afraid of them before." She looked around at him. He pulled her close. She clung to him tightly like the child she was. Arms around his neck, and legs around his chest. She didn't want to let him go, she never wanted to let him go.

Percy could feel her shivering against him. Every time there was a strike which was very frequent she would jump and whimper and Percy would whisper comforting words into her ears until it was all over with.

When the storm ended Percy continued to sit there, Eve had repositioned herself to sit with her back to his chest and looked at just how wet the floor was from the leaky roof. He could feel her heartbeat through his chest. He hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. "We'll be alright I think. " Percy said and felt Eve shake her head.

"I'm not going to be okay…ever. I'm a broken girl." Eve said. Oh there it was…the words he didn't want to hear.

"Why do you say that?" Percy asked. Eves bottom lip quivered again as she curled into Percy tighter.

"My parents were killed in front of me, I have a problem controlling my emotions. I'm afraid of stupid things I shouldn't be afraid of. Yet when theres a spider running across my legs I don't really care. Me and the one person that I love the most out of the whole universe…keeps getting mad at me. For little things. I tried to help…I got yelled at."

"I wasn't mad…I was frustrated. My stupid boyish heroism got you into the same mess as me. If I could just stop being the Pimpernel that I could just be a full time father for you." Percy said "Should I stop Eve?" Percy asked and looked down at the girl who looked up at him in shock.

"No! You can't, peoples lives are at stake. If you don't…who are they going to put there faith in? They need you more then me…that's why I've never asked you to stop!" Eve said and threw her arms around the man.

"Don't worry Eve…I'll always return to you." He said hugging her tightly. "I never want to leave you, your all I've got in this whole world. Your family the only family I have. If something were to happen to you…" Eve pulled away and punched him in the arm.

"No! You haven't just got me anymore. Mama is waiting for us to get back home!" Eve gasped and covered her mouth.

"So…your already confident that Marguerite and I are going to get married huh?" Percy playfully stated.

"Isn't that what adults do when they fall in love?" Oh crap…something just struck Percy like a ton of bricks. Eve didn't really know what adult type love was…and he was sure she knew what sex was she did take high school and now was in college. He was sure she probably seen a few of her class mates kissing and/or doing things in the back of the classrooms like he had at some points.

"Eve?" Percy asked and had a hand cover his mouth. He opened his eyes to look at her serious face.

"Don't…just don't." She rolled her eyes and shuttered. "I know what sex is…we had sex ed in high school…I saw enough slides and did enough assignments to know I don't want to get pregnant till I'm sure I want to do something that gross. More power to you adults for that junk." She said. He looked at her serious expression and just burst out laughing. Eve was serious about that. Eve couldn't stop the smile from breaking. Soon enough she was laughing just as much as he was. Oh it felt good to laugh again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Almost done!**_

* * *

_**Anything for You**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Back to Good**_

Percy opened his eyes to see that Eve was still sleeping against his chest. They had stayed on the floor that night since the bed was still dusty. Or rather Eve just fell asleep and he didn't want to wake her by moving. So he just slid down a bit and fell asleep. Poor girl hadn't had it easy at all. At least he hoped everything was alright now. He knew she hadn't been sleeping but a few hours at night and not eating very much at all. The fact that she was asleep still was either showing that she was really really exhausted or perhaps and hopefully she got everything off her chest and was good now.

Percy kissed the top of her head, she shifted in her sleep for a moment before she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Good morning." He whispered and kissed her nose. "Do you feel better today?" He asked and slowly sat up with a grunt "Ow…hard wood floors bad." Percy stood up and stretched.

"Yes…but I lost the sun though." She stood up and put her head as close to his chest as she could.

"The sun? My love the windows are wide open the sun is shining right through them." Percy said and looked down at her seeing a slight smile.

"That sun pales in comparison to the one shining in your chest." Oh…he wasn't sure how to take that. He knew what she meant by he, she meant she was doing better and that she loved him, but…did this mean they were alright now. He picked her up and held her close to him.

"Shall we go find breakfast?" Percy asked and put Eve down. She pulled him along. "Lets go swimming." She said much like a child would. Percy just smiled and nodded. They hadn't been in the water for some time now and there was water right down below them. Percy looked inside the small bathroom that was in the house. He opened the cabinets to find a tooth brush. No toothpaste at all. A bar of soap and a small cloth.

"We could always take a bath. I found some soap." Percy said and Eve giggled.

"The hot springs was that way. Lets go." She said and grabbed his hand leading in toward the small pond she found lined with lava rocks. Soon enough Eve was standing at the edge with her feet in the water. It was just about as hot as a Jacuzzi which Percy and Eve used to sit in at the house or hotels when they went on there vacations.

"Eve…can you swim?" Percy asked and Eve slowly got in and began to doggy paddle toward him.

"A little…I'm not too good." She said and grabbed his hands. He swong her around in the water a bit before sitting her down on a small rock and began to wash her feet. He was sure they had as many abrasions as his did. She gasped when he found a tear and began to wash the sand out of it. "To bad that house doesn't have a first aid kit. I figured people back then carried one around religiously." Percy said and began again with her hands where he knew she was bleeding the day before.

"Oh my hair is covered with sand." She said running her fingers over it. She reached over and plucked the bow from Percy's hair.

"Hey…" He chuckled when she started to run her fingers in his hair.

"Your just as bad as I am dad." She said and gasped when Percy picked her up and deposited her into the water.

"Hey!" She giggled and swam after him which wasn't much of a swim at all. Percy turned and grabbed her hand putting her on his back and began to swim around.

Percy ended up walking Eve back to the house mid day and depositing a sleepy looking eve onto the bed.

Eve woke up to see that she was alone in the house. She pulled back the thin covered and looked around the room which was swept and mopped. Even some fruit was in the bucket which was filled with cool water too. Eve however didn't know where her father was. She walked outside to look around she had only been asleep for close to an hour. She looked around swallowing her stupid fear of him running off on her. She gasped when she felt something hit her. She looked up to see two monkeys throwing dates at one another.

"Hey…don't be rude." Eve looked around at the roof to see her father who threw a mango at them. They chittered at Percy, fought over the mango and then ran off.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked and giggled when Percy picked up a piece of the roof.

"Fixing it so we don't get soaked next time it storm." Percy said and instantly saw the aprehenhension on his daughters face. "Don't worry though I got a pretty good view from up here. Not a single cloud for miles." He said and giggled at Eve who seemed very relieved.

"Dad I'll go get some water alright." Eve yelled up to him. She turned to go get the bucket but gasped when she heard a loud roaring noise and lots of birds began to take to the air.

"Eve?" She watched Percy climb down the side of a tree which was probably how he got onto the roof. "Do we know of any animals that live on these islands…much like a big cat?" He asked. Eve swallowed and took Percy's hand.

"Most of these smaller islands haven't been explored yet." She said and the door was closed and locked behind them. "Whats worse…I don't think this animal was suppose to be here at all. From the reaction of those birds…the Republic probably put it here to hunt us down." She said and swallowed hard hearing the roaring again.

"It'll be alright love. We'll be just fine."

"Lions roar at night to confirm there territory, then roar in the morning again to tell his females where he is." Eve swallowed harder and gasped when Percy picked her up and hugged her close.

"Stop that…your over thinking yourself. Everythings going to be just fine. " Eve was shivering in his arms. Percy backed them into the bathroom and closed and latched the doors. "Everythings going to be fine…you hear me…just…fine." He said and kissed her forehead.

They both jumped and cringed when they heard the outer door slam open.

"Dad…its in the house.." Eve whispered every so slightly into Percy's ear. Percy shifted himself to where his back was to the door and he stooped over Eve so she couldn't see whatever was coming. At least hopefully it won't notice he had hold of a little girl and would kill him instead. Or at least that was his hope.

The bathroom door opened and Percy held Eve closer to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped only slight before turning to see who it was.

"Thank god your alive. Wheres Eve?" Andrew gasped when Eve jumped out of Percy's arms to jump into his.

"You found us!" She said and hugged him tightly. "We thought we were going to get eaten by lions. We heard them roaring."

"Uh…that was probably the coughing roar of our crappy jeep." Hastings said. Eve jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hey you weren't scared were you?" Hastings asked and she nodded her head and sniffled. "Hey what did I tell you? I'd come for you…I promised." He said and she just nodded her head.

"She okay Percy?" Andrew asked Percy who shook his head.

"She and I had a long talk on this island and it appears that she's not to sure you want to be her uncles anymore." Percy said. Hastings put Eve down. She was blushing bright red and not looking up at anyones faces.

"Don't want to be your uncle anymore. Why wouldn't we?" Tony asked as he walked into the house. He had mud all over his hands.

"If dad were gone…and it were up to you three to take care of me. You three would do nothing but fight over me. Who got to baby sit me…who got to feed me, put me to bed…help me with my homework. You three treat me like a chore…rather then your niece." Eve said and looked up at them.

"Eve your not a chore." Andrew said only for Hastings to make an angry face before shaking his head and walking out. Tony took Eves hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey…Hastings has been trying so hard to find you. When Marguerite came to us saying she heard some talk about something going to happen to you two. He was the first one on the jet. He really really missed you." Tony said and watched Eves eyes water up and she ran out of the house.

"Uncle Timmy!" She ran through the mid puddle that the jeep was stuck in, apparently that was why Tony's hands were muddy.

"Uncle Timmy wait!" She gasped when she slipped and fell into the mud ripping her shirt on the rocks. She just looked around not sure where Hastings went to. She stood up and looked around again. She had to try to find him. She needed to find him. Where was he? She walked into the woods holding the arm that now had blood running down it from the rocks.

It was raining poring ran down the poor girls body as she kept looking. Her knees and hands had blood on them from how many times she had slipped and fell. Scraps even lined her face. She was so so tired from walking around in all the water.

"Uncle Timmy!" She called out again, even her voice was getting raspy. "Oh please…I'm sorry…please." She gasped when something moved in her prifrial vision. She moved to see what it was. Nothing. Perhaps just a leaf falling. She continued walking only to be shoved to the side by something running. It caused her to spin and land in the mud.

_Back at the Jeep_

"Hastings!?" Percy called from the little house. Hastings jumped up from the back of the jeep apparently had just went out there to sulk and ended up falling asleep while the other three talked.

"Wassamatter?" He mumbled out rubbing his eyes.

"Wheres Eve? She came out here to talk things out with you…she's not back there?" Percy saw the sheer terror on Hastings face.

"Baboons…" Hastings blurted out and ran toward the woods.

"Baboons…whats he mean baboons?" Percy asked the other two.

"Well Professor Wolfenbecher was the guy who lived on this island before and was studying baboons."

"Yes we saw two smaller ones earlier playing in the trees." Percy said seeing how small they were not paying them any mind.

"Well its there mating season while it rains a lot and theres planty of fruits to go around. But the males are extra aggressive toward any other animal." Tony explained and pulled out a few guns. Hastings had already disappeared into the jungle.

_With Eve_

Eve looked around as she ran toward where she hoped was the house. It didn't seem like it was that far away before…was it?" She gasped when she slipped and fell down an incline.

She screamed as she cartwheeled head over heals down the muddy incline till she fell into a muddy pool at the bottom. She nearly gave up right there as she threw herself on the edge. Her body ached everywhere. But above her as she lay there was a large baboon with hair poofing out all around its head, and large fangs bared at her. She tried to get up but her muscles wouldn't allow movement.

The baboon attacked only to get hit by a rock and fell into the water. Eve felt herself being picked up from the water.

"Eve?" Hastings looked at her face which was very pale and tired looking. But it was the bumps, bruises, scraps, even a large gash on her leg that caused him to hate himself even more now. Such a poor child that lay in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: One more chapter after this one. the wedding!**_

* * *

_**Anything for You**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Effect**_

Then Hastings carried Eve toward the group who was still frantically searching for Eve they were all shocked to one spot as they saw the child unconscious in his arms. There first thought was this was it. There efforts were wasted and the child they've helped to raise was now gone. Hastings called to them as he drew nearer that she wasn't dead, but wouldn't let her go. Not once even on there ride back.

On the cruise ship he carried her everywhere with him except to shower or bathe. When in bed he sat down in a chair with his feet propped up on her bed so he could feel when she moved.

While on the train she stayed in the bed most of the time, except when changing trains or to change clothing. The poor child still hadn't woken up once. The doctor on the train said she was probably mentally and physically exhausted from the ordeal she had. Specially from the search for her Uncle and then the chase from the large baboon.

After getting off the train and hiding out in a hotel for a little while with Marguerite coming and going every time she had a chance to see the hurt child. Percy decided after her reaction to seeing Eve the way she was to ask her once everything was well and done with. He felt his heart flutter when he finally worked out the fact that he would seen give Eve the mother she so greatly wanted…and deserved. He was also glad that he would also give his heart what it wanted. Someone to love.

Later on that night Eve slowly turned her eyes and looked around the room her Uncles and her father were touching at least one part of her. She found that Hastings was asleep in the bed, but Percy was holding one hand and Andrew another while she slept on Tony's chest. It was an odd position and as a matter of fact she was sure if someone walked in at that point they'd probably call the police on them all, but she understood why they were doing this. It wasn't the first time she found them like this. Actually it was rather messed up because she was sleeping on Percy's chest and Andrew was the one holding her. But they were also outside the blankets too so it wasn't like they were touching her at all. But she was so tired then that she just fell back asleep and didn't pay it anymore mind.

A gentle knock came to the door and in walked Marguerite. She tisked and closed the door.

"Honestly boys I'm amazed you haven't smothered her yet." Marguerite pushed Hastings off Eve. Eve held Hastings tightly to her and clung to Tony.

"Oh darling I didn't know you were awake. Percy…Eve is awake and she's refusing to let go of Hastings and Dewhurst." Marguerite said. Percy nearly spat out the soda he had just took a drink of. He walked forward and looked down at his daughter who was still looking around at them all sleepily. Percy could only guess that she thought she were still dreaming.

"Eve?" This snapped her out of it and she looked up at Hastings who looked down at her. She had hold of his wrist rather tightly to the point where her nails were digging into him.

"M…sorry." She said and climbing off Tony so she could sit on her knees at the foot of the bed.

"Its alright no harm done." Hastings said and looked at her. She looked so empty to him. Hastings reached out to touch her cheek. She leaned into his touch and she bit her bottom lip trying to use pain to stop her from crying. "Eve…it didn't hurt see. No blood just intensions." He said holding up his wrist. She looked up at him and crawled forward to hug him lightly.

"You all love me and I know that now." She said. Hastings pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

"We're asses sometimes and you know that Eve. We're going to get on your nerves a lot…but it'll be alright because its who we are. Just tell us to shut up like you did last time. I don't want you to ever feel that we don't want you." Hastings hid his face in Eves hair trying to hid what the others figured was about to happen.

Eve pulled away to look him in the eyes. His cheeks were wet from his tears and he wasn't sure just what was going to happen he didn't normally cry at all. As a matter of fact this is the first time any of them have ever heard him cry at all.

Eve reached up and kissed his cheeks before hugging him again.

"Margo?" Percy asked as he watched this little display.

"Yes Percy?"

"Living in the jungle…we missed you a lot. We talked about you a bit." He said and looked around at Eve who turned to look at her father. "Well…its moments like that, that make me realize that I'm missing something…and in more ways then one. I love you and that's not just it…she loves you too."

"Oh but Percy…we've only just met. I hardly know either of you." Marguerite said and looked at Eve who shrugged her shoulders.

"We know…and that's okay…because now you'll have the rest of your lives to find out."

"Poetry my darling." Percy said and picked her up lightly.

"Oh you two…if I didn't marry you…I donno what I'd do with my life." She said and kissed Percy and then kissed Eves cheek.

Tony looked at Andrew who sat down next to Hastings.

"Finally. The man takes his damned time doesn't he?" Andrew said and took Eve from them.

"Come on Eve we need to check your wounds. You got beat up pretty good. You just got the stitches taken out of your leg last night.

"I got that next to the jeep." Oh this cut Hastings deep.

"I…should have heard you. I had just gone to lye down in the jeep." He said and moved her night gown up just a bit so he could put the butterfly stitches on it.

"I feel dumb now. I thought…I thought you were mad at me so I went to look for you." Eve said seeing the four inch long scar that was now forming. "How could you not hear me yell your name?" Eve asked looking up at him almost angrily.

"Um…Hastings is a hard sleeper when he's really tired and he had been awake for four days." Andrew said and opened the door for room service.

"Hope your hungry I ordered a lot of food to feed an army." Marguerite said and sat down next to Eve who looked up at her shyly.

"Oh don't look at me like that sweetheart. Eat as much as you like." Marguerite said and passed her all the bowls first before Eve passed them down the line.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Sorry for my tardiness. Kids were sick, then I came down with it too. At least alls good now and I can continue on. **_

* * *

_**Anything for You**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Marguerite made 3**_

Eve looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled and put up in a little birds nest. Scarlet ribbons adorned it. Her dress was pure white with a scarlet sash. She sighed and nodded to herself.

"Scuse me squirt." Tony bent over her and straightened out his own cravat and chuckled. "What do you think? To much?" He asked and looked at Eve who stood on a chair to help him redo his cravat which was much to wide.

"There we go. Absolutely perfect. Now where are the other two?" Eve asked and looked around as Hastings quickly walked in with shoes. The other pair didn't fit so he had to go get his other pair. "Okay two down one to go."

"Andrew is in the room with Percy."

Eve had been with Marguerite all day and hadn't seen her father once. She spoke on the phone with him for only a moment so he could ask her what she wanted from a restaurant but other then that nothing else. But of course there were some I love yous and to say how much fun they were both having.

"Better go line up then." Eve told the other two as she went to knock on her fathers door. The door slightly opened to show Andrew blocking the way.  
"Whatcha need kid." Andrew asked kneeling down to her level.

"Everyones starting to line up. Um…is it normal…to start getting scared right now?" Eve asked playing with a piece of the basket in her hands.

"Yeah just a bit sweetheart. Now go ahead little bit we'll be right behind you…well…sort of." He said and turned to hear Percy behind the door.

"Go win everyone over with that beautiful smile of yours Eve." He said. He could hear his daughter giggling and knew she had that slight blush.

"Percy don't make her turn to red or they'll mistake her for a flower." Andrew chuckled to himself. Eve swatted at him, he dodged and waved as she walked off toward the grand room.

"Percy…we need to get going." Andrew chirped as he walked over to his friend who was straightening his cravat. Andrew put the hat on his head and looked at his friend.

"Does it look alright to you?" He asked. Andrew sighed and nodded his head.

"You'll be just fine Percy. Now lets get out there and make you and those two ladies happy for life." He said and pulled Percy toward the door.

"Oh hang on a second." Percy went back and grabbed a tiny red box. "Can't forget these." He said and walked out into the main hall and handed the box to a little boy and helped him tie them onto a small scarlet pillow.

"Take care of these kiddo." He said and scooted the boy on his way. Eve spotted her father as he opened the door for the boy. She waved to him and ran over to him.

Percy pulled his daughter to him and whispered in her ear. "Your pretty." He said and looked at her blush.

"Not more pretty then she is." Eve giggled pushed the door slightly closed so he couldn't see that Marguerite just walked in with a large dress on. Completely strapless and very wide bottom 8 layers of fabric and stitched onto the top layer were scarlet flowers.

"Are you sure about this?" Eve turned to look at her father with almost bewilderment.

"Dad…shut up and get to your place. Unless…you're not sure about it." Eve said. Percy smiled at her.

"We'll be alright…the three of us." Percy said and kissed Eve before running to take his place.

"Alright everyone to there spot!" Eve was ushered over to be in front of Marguerite who kneeled down and took her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered and stood up again.

"For what?" Eve asked looking around to see Armand who was there to give Marguerite away.

"I guess we're all orphans huh?"

"No…your no orphan. Not anymore." Armand said as a piano player began to play out the music.

_Reception_

Eve sat in a chair watching as Percy and Marguerite danced. She couldn't stop smiling, even though during the wedding she broke into tears which Percy looked very concerned but was waved off to continue with a smile on her face. He just shook his head and had the priest continue.

She looked up when someone held out a hand for her. She smiled at Armand and took his hand. She really didn't think Percy would mind her dancing with the man. Specially now that he was her real Uncle. Besides…she did need to apologize to him. She took his hand and she stood up only to be blocked by Andrew who glared at Armand who took a step back only for his back to hit Tonys chest. Eve was picked up by Hastings who started to dance with her in his arms.

"Trust us…don't." Tony said clapping Armand on the back. He looked around at Tony.

"Whatever for?" Armand asked and heard Hastings loud 'ow!' before continuing on.

"I've been trying to teach that girl how to dance for close to six months now…and my toes are still sore." Andrew said and looked around as Percy picked Eve up as she kept apologizing to Hastings.

"She can't dance?"

"Well I suppose she can dance…its just…she steps on toes so much."

"So your just saving me from getting my toes smashed in huh?"

Armand said and suddenly smiled when he saw Eve yawn in Percy's arms. She pointed at an usher walking around with Champaign. Percy arched his eyebrow at the young lady who blushed and put her hair behind her ear in a show of slight embarrassment.

"Just think…that little girl walked out of a terrible life and walked into an equally as dangerous life." Armand mused aloud and looked at Hastings who limped over.

"Yes but that Mousey is the single most protected girl in the world. Percy has put three guards on her at all times. She's the daughter of our general, and she's got an army at her beck and call. If something were to happen to Percy a lot of us would turn to her. She doesn't realize it, but she's just like Percy when he was younger. One day…sometime later on in life…the League will make her our leader." Hastings said and kneeled down and looked into Eves eyes as she walked back over to him.

"I think I still need a little more training." She said and Hastings smiled.

"I donno…you were doing a very good job until you got to the turn." Hastings said and looked up at Armand as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I'll teach you. You're going to need to know it for later on in life. Perhaps each of us should take turns teaching her something she may need. Specially for the road ahead." Armand said and kissed her hand.

It was from that point on where Eves training as the future Pimpernel had truly begun.

End


End file.
